marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gravity Containment Device
The Gravity Containment Device was a device created by Leo Fitz to close the Fear Dimension which expanded in the Lighthouse. History First Version The destruction of the three Monoliths due to the explosion of the Kree Orb created a tear in space-time which caused the appearance of the Fear Dimension, which physically manifested the fears of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the Lighthouse. In order to close the rift, Leo Fitz used Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck to create a Gravity Containment Device which would stop the Fear Dimension from creating new illusions. However, closing the rift required someone to risk their life to activate the Gravity Containment Device. After an argument between the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, they agreed to let Phil Coulson perform the mission. Coulson went down to the underground levels of the Lighthouse, where he met an illusion of Mike Peterson. Peterson noticed that Coulson was holding the Gravity Containment Device and claimed that he would not try to take it from him. ]] Peterson also tried to convince Coulson that all he had lived was a dream he made on the operation table during his resurrection. In the end, Coulson refused to follow Peterson to the rift, prompting Peterson to grab Coulson and to attempt to force him to go into the Fear Dimension, making Coulson drop the Gravity Containment Device. Nevertheless, the illusion was destroyed by Deathlok, who helped Coulson to pick up the device. In the end, Coulson activated the Gravity Containment Device and momentarily closed the rift.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.12: The Real Deal Upgraded Version The first Gravity Containment Device created by Leo Fitz could not permanently close the Fear Dimension, which kept generating illusions from time to time. As a result, S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to find more Gravitonium on the ship Principia, where they only found a small sphere of the element which was taken back to the Lighthouse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.13 : Principia helps to create an enhanced version of the containment device]] Fitz and Jemma Simmons tried to find a way to couple this newly reclaimed Gravitonium with an upgraded version of the Gravity Containment Device. However, they were unable to compress the Gravitonium enough so he could be used in the device's sphere. Struggling to find a solution, Fitz let his dark personality of The Doctor resurface and take control, which led to the painful extraction of Daisy Johnson's Inhuman Control Device. Using her newly recovered powers, Johnson successfully compressed the Gravitonium and inserted it in the sphere. The new version of the Gravity Containment Device was taken to the Fear Dimension rift. Upon being activated by Johnson, it linked itself with the former version and closed the Fear Dimension in a more permanent way.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Design and Capabilities While not activated, the Gravity Containment Device resembles a metal sphere displaying Deke Shaw's Gravity Puck's button on its surface. Once activated, however, the device deploys four faces connected together with metal rods. ]] The device is powered with Gravitonium. Therefore, once activated, it can float in the air and is naturally attracted to the rift caused by the Fear Dimension. Once near the rift, the device's faces fitted into the tear and caused its closure, momentarily shutting down the Fear Dimension. The upgraded version later created by Leo Fitz was designed so that it would not replace the first device but would instead combine with it, the upgraded version hosting the first device in its center. The combination of both the devices was resilient enough to permanently seal the Fear Dimension. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' (mentioned) ***''The Devil Complex'' **''Season Six'' ***''Leap'' ***''From the Ashes'' ***''The Sign'' Gallery Closure of the Fear Dimension Rift.png Permanent Closure Fear Dimension.png Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer 11.png IzelUsesFlintsPowers.jpg Di'Allas.png References Category:Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Equipment